JD's Diary 2: The Return of JD's Diary
by Lu-Larabee-Standish
Summary: A predicted quiet week doesn't go as planned for JD.


**JD's Diary 2: The Return by Lu**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mag. 7 guys and I don't make any money from this story.  
  
Type: General & some references to JD and Casey's relationship.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Description: After the success of JD's Diary I decided to write a sequel and this is it.  
  
Warning: There are mentions of fire later in this story.  
  
Please note: Any medical details in this story are from my imagination and may not be completely accurate.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
March 15th 2003  
  
Today wasn't a good day at all. Casey and I had a big fight and she said she never wants to talk to me again. She reckons I was looking at a secretary I recognised from work. I wasn't of course. I just thought it was a coincidence when the lady was walking her dog in the same park that we were in. Of all the parks around, she turned up in ours.  
  
Buck wants to ask the same secretary out on a date, he told me when we saw her in work earlier. She shared the elevator with us this morning and Buck kept whispering to me about her. She must be new because I've never seen her before. I'm always wary of the new ones in case they turn out to be double agents. She looks like the kind of woman who might be working for both sides.  
  
I'm not giving up on Casey, I'm calling her after work tomorrow and we'll be back together before the end of the week, unless of course something happens that stops me calling her, but that's so unlikely. We're not going anywhere tomorrow, so we'll be quite safe in the office.  
  
JD  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
March 16th 2003  
  
"We'll be quite safe in the office!"  
  
Mr. Dunne was tempting fate of course by uttering those words, wasn't he? He won't be telephoning Casey for a date this week, I can assure you. Perhaps I should explain further why the young man is bed-ridden in Denver Hospital at this very moment.  
  
When everyone had arrived at the office this morning, Mr. Larabee called a meeting in the conference room. I exchanged worried looks with Mr. Tanner - I knew that today wasn't going to be as relaxing as we had all estimated. Once we were all seated, Mr. Larabee commenced dealing out our assignments. JD and Buck were assigned to tailing a small group of suspects whilst Vin and I were assigned to researching a matter on the internet.  
  
By mid-afternoon we hadn't received an update from JD or Buck for a few hours and we were beginning to feel concerned for the two's safety. Nathan telephoned Denver General in an attempt to locate our two absent team-members. The hospital wasn't presently hosting our missing colleagues so Nathan suggested we widen our search and include several more hospitals.  
  
The phrase "third time lucky" proved completely accurate when we contacted our third hospital - a hospital in Utah. We selected that one because the suspects had apparent links with that particular state. So we flew to Utah as driving there would take much longer, plus we were in a hurry to reach our team-mates.  
  
Unfortunately, upon our arrival we were told that we would be unable to see our associates for a few hours. They were both in surgery after suffering severe burns - the mind boggles at how tailing suspects can cause severe burns. We would have to wait before we would know the complete story, but it would certainly be an intriguing one. We remained in hospital overnight, sleeping on chairs in the waiting area.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Ezra P. Standish  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
March 17th 2003  
  
We know how loyal JD is to his diary, so we brought it along with us. JD and Buck are recovering, but have stitches all over them. I only sent them to tail someone, how could they manage to get so badly burnt? Unfortunately, they aren't able to talk much at the moment, as the fire had gotten into their throats, so they can't explain what happened yet.  
  
Team 5 has been assigned to catching the people responsible, while we stay here with JD and Buck; it shouldn't be too long before they can talk properly, the doctor said; they can't even write at the moment, as their hands were badly damaged by the fire.  
  
Vin's phoned Casey and told her everything we know, he says she sounded very concerned and asked how long he's in for. It's going to be a while yet, so she's getting a flight here to visit tomorrow. Hopefully they can take up where they left off before their fight.  
  
Chris  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
March 18th 2003  
  
They still can't talk much, so we have to wait longer still before we know what exactly happened. Casey came along with Miss Nettie today and she sat with JD holding his bandaged hand. She told him she wanted to continue where they left off and they'd forget all about the fight. JD smiled at her, although it's hard to tell with all those stitches.  
  
JD and Buck are in the same room so I was visiting Buck at the time. Buck's not quite as badly burnt as JD and he's likely to be released before the kid.  
  
JD's already got the nurses under his spell - I knew it wouldn't take long.  
  
Vin  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
March 19th 2003  
  
JD's disturbed by what happened to Buck and himself. He's suffering recurring nightmares and it'll take some time before he stops having them.  
  
He's going to see a proper psychiatrist as soon as he can go home; I can't help him enough.  
  
Buck's suffering from nightmares as well, but his don't just include the fire. His nightmares include the chase before that, which led to them being trapped in the building, that was then set alight. He'll be seeing a psychiatrist as well, but I think his recovery will be faster than JD's. Buck has suffered more serious attacks than JD in the past and can cope with the aftermath better than JD.  
  
Tomorrow we may be able to take them both home - we'll find out in the morning.  
  
Josiah  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
March 20th 2003  
  
Hi Diary,  
  
They let me and JD go home today, but because we can't do much ourselves, we've been forced to stay at Chris's to heal. I think Nathan helped to persuade them to let us out early.  
  
Chris ain't too happy though, 'cos he knows that he'll be the one waiting on us and watching we don't do nothing we're not supposed to do. He tried to get one of the others to stay over, but they all had ready-made (and quite reasonable) excuses. He even tried getting one of our friends to stay over, but they all had good excuses why they can't stay over.  
  
I wish we could avoid getting into such a bad situation in the future, but we can't just stop tailing people.  
  
My hand's starting to hurt - I'm not really supposed to be writing, so I'll end now.  
  
Buck  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
March 21st 2003  
  
My Dear Diary,  
  
I am the fortunate person who has the opportunity to submit an entry for the second time this month. The rest of JD's friends are busy, so the task fell to me.  
  
We now know what unfortunate events led to Mr. Dunne and Mr. Wilmington being badly incinerated.  
  
They tailed the suspects for about half an hour and suddenly discovered that they, themselves were being followed. In an attempt to lose their tail, they found themselves in Salt Lake City of all places.  
  
They managed to lose the miscreants pursuing them, without losing the suspects they were in pursuit of. They followed them to a warehouse and crept inside, intent on seeing if they could catch them in the act of illegal activity.  
  
Unfortunately it was all a cleverly organised ploy to trap them inside, before setting fire to the building. They were in the heart of the building before the fire started, so weren't able to make their exit very rapidly. Unfortunately, a group of men with flame-throwers appeared from nowhere and before they reached the exit, the flame-throwers had caused severe damage to their persons. Although this sounds unbelievable and more like something that occurs in a video game, the story is completely true. It is in my opinion that the mastermind of this scheme has a cruel twisted mind and requires permanent residency in a mental institution.  
  
In future, we will all have to be extra careful when entering a building in search of criminals else we could suffer a similar fate devised by a similarly evil intellectual . We don't want a repeat of this incident.  
  
Yours Sincerely  
  
Ezra P. Standish  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
March 22nd 2003  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
We're on the road to recovery and the Psychiatrist is helping us deal with the nightmares.  
  
At first, I was blaming myself for what happened to Buck and I, but the others and Buck have convinced me that no-one is to blame, as we had no way of knowing that we were being led into a trap.  
  
I will remember the incident forever, as it's the worst thing that's ever happened to me. My mom in heaven must've been horrified when she looked down and watched us being torched by those flame-throwers. It's all over now Mom and we have to expect danger in our line of work. We're okay now so don't worry - we weren't ready to join you quite yet.  
  
Isn't Ezra funny? "My Dear Diary," ha ha. I'm surprised he doesn't keep a diary himself - he's so good at writing. Well perhaps he does; but no-one knows about it as he's so secretative about stuff.  
  
Casey and I are back together now. She finally believes me that I wouldn't look at other women; I only have eyes for her. She cried at the thought of losing me, but I told her I wasn't ready to die yet. I think this has made her think about our future, although I told her we have plenty of time left together. We're going out tonight to a really fancy restaurant that Ezra recommended - good job I'm getting compensation for what happened and the ATF is paying our medical bills.  
  
We're both well enough to go back tomorrow and I hope that it's that relaxing day at the office that I didn't get last week.  
  
JD  
  
Post Script  
  
Mr. Dunne failed to mention that the criminals responsible for the attack on Mr. Wilmington and himself, have been aprehended and will most certainly be incarcerated for a collosal amount of time for their crimes. They've even managed to capture the Mastermind, although I don't at this time know how they achieved that.  
  
Ezra P. Standish

The End


End file.
